


Honey, I'm Home!

by kd1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288
Summary: Kyungsoo is back from military service and wants to experiment. Jongin can't say no to his hyung.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	Honey, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the readers! I'm glad to be participating in this fic fest. The theme of the fest demands NSFW fics and I think I have written accordingly BUT I may have mixed a bit of fluff into it. So proceed with caution. 😁

On a cold and clear November day, Kyungsoo enters their apartment after almost a year and a half. His searching eyes land on the person he cherishes the most in this world, and that said person is currently standing at the small open kitchen, stirring something on the stove and promptly ignoring him because Kyungsoo knows there is no way Jongin didn't hear his arrival. 

So he stands at the entrance, softly closing the door shut, and observes Jongin. It's not that he's seeing him for the first time after his enlistment, hell, they've met almost every chance they got, but, he's not seen him like this, in this private space they have created for themselves where there's no inhibitions, no second guessing their actions and absolutely no fear of prying eyes.

Jongin looks big, really really big, more so compared to the tiny space of their kitchen. He's been practically spending his days either in the gym or practising in the studio, letting off steam, pouring in all his rage, all his frustrations into physical activities to keep his mind off of the fact that he'd have to go back to an empty, cold apartment. 

His efforts have paid off though. As Kyungsoo traces his eyes over his broad shoulders, muscular back, and thick biceps, he's taken back to all those years ago in SM building where he first met a skinny boy in his teens, with innocent eyes and shy smile. He's taken back to the time when he helplessly and irrevocably fell in love with that boy. 

Kyungsoo's heart swells with pride and his gut twists with an unknown feeling. He doesn't know what he wants to do: pull Jongin closer and kiss him or cry on his shoulders. Maybe he'll do both. 

  
  
  


Jongin is pissed. No he's not so much pissed as he's hurt. He's spent all day yesterday in a blissful haze, prancing around the apartment cleaning and tidying it up, changing the bed sheet and curtains to darker ones. He even shifted the TV from their bedroom to the living room. Just as Kyungsoo likes it. 

Despite having just a few hours of sleep last night due to his over excited mind, he wasn't feeling the least bit tired this morning. He got ready in record time and was about to leave the apartment to pick Kyungsoo up when the call came asking him not to come. Something about the possibility of media coverage and sasaengs being there. Jongin could argue that he could be discreet. He could even ask him to trust him on this, but he didn't. 

Jongin knows when Kyungsoo decides something, nothing can budge him from his decision. Not even him. And that hurts. It's always been like this for them. Kyungsoo's decisions. His early enlistment and now this. 

But as much as he's hurt, deep down he knows that Kyungsoo has always been right, that whatever he does is always for their best interest. And that's why Jongin can never not give in and accept his decisions, but not before his fair share of sulking. 

That is what he is doing while making ramyeon for Kyungsoo as he can't possibly let the man cook lunch the very first day of his coming home, when he hears the front door open. Despite his heart dashing around inside his ribcage, he stubbornly stands unmoving, furiously stirring the pot. 

He's waiting for Kyungsoo to make the first move after he cold-heartedly ditched him in the morning. But as a few minutes pass and no sound comes from the man, Jongin gets anxious. 

_ Is something wrong with him?  _

He quickly turns around at the same time Kyungsoo calls his name. 

Their gazes collide and it's like time stops then. 

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo, his eyes tracing over the buzz cut hair that makes him look almost bald, thick, straight set of eyebrows, big doe eyes, and those beautiful lips. 

As he's drinking in the sight in front of him only one word comes to his mind:  _ mine _ . And it's like all the anger, all the hurt from earlier gets washed away in a tidal wave of longing. 

Without even consciously thinking, he crosses the distance between them in a couple of strides, grabs one of Kyungsoo's hands and yanks him to him, hard. 

A wide-eyed startled expression flashes on Kyungsoo's face seconds before he bumps against Jongin's chest, and the wind gets knocked out of him in a muffled "oof". 

Not giving him any time to recover, Jongin encases his slender frame into a tight hug and buries his face in his neck. 

"You're home. Finally you're home," Jongin whispers in his ear. 

His warm breath caresses Kyungsoo's ear and neck causing goosebumps to appear on his hands. 

Jongin's hands hold onto his arms as he leans back a little to look at him better. "I've missed you, hyung. Missed you so fucking much!" 

This time it's Kyungsoo who pulls Jongin into a hug, one hand gripping his waist and another lightly stroking his neck. 

"I'm glad you feel that way 'cause I wasn't sure what your reaction would be after this morning, you know?" Kyungsoo says, relief evident in his voice. 

He pulls back as he locks his eyes with Jongin's and says,"Jongina, I missed you too. Not an hour went by when I didn't yearn to be with you." 

Jongin's face splits into a blinding smile then, like a child who's just won the first prize in a competition, but then it quickly turns petulant. 

"Don't think you'll be forgiven so easily, hyung. You have to make it up to me," Jongin says, ushering him to the kitchen, "but first, let's eat. You must be hungry." 

He gestures towards the pot that's still on the stove. "See, I made you ramyeon." 

Kyungsoo turns the gas off. "I'd rather make it up to you  _ now _ . And besides-" he comes up close to Jongin and trails a finger down his chest, a hooded look in his eyes. "I can think of better things to eat."

Although Jongin knows he's purposefully sounding low and throaty to seduce him, he can't help himself from being seduced by that sexy voice. Kyungsoo's voice has always been his weakness. 

He feels tingles coursing through his body and a certain tightness in his jeans. 

He opens his mouth to say something when Kyungsoo shuts him up by pulling him down and sealing his lips with a kiss. 

From the moment their lips meet, they can both feel a sense of urgency in their actions. 

Jongin's left hand swiftly goes up to his nape, effectively cutting off any possibility of escape, and with his right hand he pulls Kyungsoo closer, flush against his body. 

Kyungsoo rakes his hands all over his broad back, reveling in the firmness of the solid muscles as he sucks Jongin's lower lip into his mouth. 

Jongin doesn't waste any time to deepen the kiss. Slipping his tongue into Kyungsoo's warm mouth, he alternately sucks and massages his tongue. 

Kyungsoo responds more than eagerly. 

As Jongin glides his tongue over his teeth he moans low in his throat. 

Jongin's lips pull up in a smirk, still not stopping his onslaught on Kyungsoo's mouth. 

It doesn't take long for Kyungsoo to regain control and he sets a rhythm of quickly thrusting his tongue into Jongin's mouth and slowly dragging it out. He fucks Jongin's mouth with his tongue while tugging his shirt out of his jeans. 

As soon as Kyungsoo's hands touch his bare skin, Jongin lets out a hiss followed by a sharp intake of breath. Kyungsoo's palms are cold against his heated skin. 

His hip thrusts forward seeking any sort of friction, and Jongin rubs his crotch against the shorter man's belly, effectively turning his semi hard cock into a full blown hard on. 

They've been standing in the kitchen all this time and so Jongin tries to drag both of them to the counter to lean on, and explore each other more thoroughly. But Kyungsoo resists. 

He pulls his mouth free from Jongin's. "Let's take this to the bedroom, baby." 

Jongin hums in response that quickly turns into a yelp as Kyungsoo roughly pushes him towards the direction of the bedroom. 

Jongin stumbles over his own feet and as he's still holding onto Kyungsoo's waist, they almost crash down to the floor. 

Both of them break into a fit of giggles. 

After some playful shoving, pulling and more giggles in between, they finally reach their destination and flop down in the bed. 

Kyungsoo makes quick work of their shirts before proceeding to Jongin's jeans. He unbuttons the jeans, pulls down the fly and hooks his fingers inside his boxers and, with a bit of assistance from Jongin, pulls off the boxer with the jeans. 

Jongin's cock bobs free and lies flat on his belly, painfully erect. Cool air hits it, making him hiss, but then Kyungsoo swallows it whole into his warm mouth and Jongin's eyes roll back in his head. 

He hasn't gone so long without sex, at least not after they've started living together. 

Despite having sex any chance they got when Kyungsoo got his weekly breaks from his mandatory service, it wasn't nearly enough for him as it wasn't very frequent given Jongin's busy schedules and the most hindering factor being the fear of being seen in public together. 

Lying on the bed alone, Jongin used to muse about how their situation resembled that of their rookie days in EXO dorms where sometimes they had to sneak around in the middle of the night just to share a chaste kiss on the lips. 

So the attention Kyungsoo is giving to his cock now feels almost too much to him. He props himself up on his elbows and looks at the beautiful creature in front of him with sinful, plump lips stretched around his girth, sucking him without even pausing for breath. 

Jongin stares, eyes glassy, mouth slightly agape. 

Kyungsoo, making eye contact, starts to swirl his pink tongue over the throbbing red head while fondling his balls with his hands, porcelain white against tanned skin. Jongin groans out loud. 

Encouraged by his response Kyungsoo sucks more vigorously. He wants to make his sex deprived boyfriend crazy with need, but he is halted in his ministrations as a hand grips his shoulder and tries to push him off. He looks questioningly at Jongin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I just can't take this anymore. You need to stop, hyung" 

Kyungsoo lets him go and sits up. Jongin follows him. 

"I thought you wanted me to make it up to you?" Kyungsoo says, somewhat amused. 

"Yeah, I did but... I want to be inside you. No, I  _ need _ to be inside you. And I'm this close to coming," Jongin gestures by bringing his pointer and thumb of his right hand closer, voice raspy with passion. 

Pushing Kyungsoo down into the bed, he settles over him trying to get rid of his pants, but then he's struggling with the belt and curses under his breath.

"You and your obsession with wearing belts!" he whines in annoyance.

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Let me." 

He starts to open his belt buckle. 

While Kyungsoo takes care of his pants, Jongin crosses over to the other side of the bed to retrieve the lube from the night stand. They've ditched the condom a long time ago as both of them came to the agreement that there will be no one else for them in this life. So that's one less worry for them. 

Jongin slathers his fingers with lube and watches Kyungsoo lying naked, his Milky white body against the black satin sheet looks almost ethereal to his eyes.

Jongin has a sudden urge to bite that creamy smooth skin. He leans down, supporting his weight on his forearms, to nuzzle into his neck, taking a whiff of the intoxicating smell of Kyungsoo and licks a path down from below his ears to the juncture where the neck and the shoulder meet, and bites down. 

A loud moan escapes kyungsoo's lips. 

Jongin raises himself up and spreads Kyungsoo's legs to reach his hole and right away plunges a lube covered finger inside, drawing out a hiss from his lover. He pumps the finger in and out a few times before adding one more. 

Jongin has always been skilled with his fingers and he doesn't disappoint this time either. 

Kyungsoo grabs his own erection, giving it much needed attention at the same time Jongin is driving him crazy with his fingers. And when he dives down to tongue his hole around the fingers Kyungsoo starts to writhe under him. 

"Ahh shit! Fuck me Jongin. Fuck me  _ now _ ," he demands, unable to take this sweet torture anymore. 

Jongin pulls out his fingers. After lathering his cock with a generous amount of lube, he thrusts his cock into Kyungsoo. As he bottoms out in the first go, the burning sensation of sudden stretching of his inner walls coupled with the coolness of the lube throw Kyungsoo into a frenzy. 

It's like nothing else exists other than Jongin's cock plunging in and out of his hole and this almost painful sensation that's not really painful. Rather the pain is turning him on even more than before, if that is even possible. 

Jongin is not being gentle at all and for that he's glad because he needs hard and fast now, there's plenty of time to go slow later. 

His powerful thrusts are jerking him up towards the headboard and Kyungsoo is glad that they've decided to buy this bed with cushioned headboard instead of the industrial looking one. Bless Jongin for his last minute decision changes! 

Kyungsoo peers up at Jongin. Face scrunched up in ecstasy, hard muscles adorning the large frame and all that expanse of naked tanned skin- he truly looks like a dark god and Kyungsoo wants to worship him with his body, wants to feel completely at the mercy of his power, wants to be utterly possessed by him. 

The idea has been there on his mind for quite some time now, born in the fantasies conjured up to spend those lonely nights. He put up a stoic front in front of everyone, even Jongin, but in the close confines of his small room- his own hands touching himself instead of those larger, elegant ones- he felt like he couldn't go another day without falling apart. 

That's when those fantasies came to him. 

He knows he hurt Jongin by single handedly deciding the matter of his early enlistment. The fact that he had many valid reasons behind it doesn't negate the confusion and pain of separation his lover had to go through. For someone like Jongin who has always been possessive of him, the sense of powerlessness, the total loss of control in the situation must have been total hell, and yet, he has greeted him with a warm smile and nothing but love reflected in his eyes whenever they could meet. 

Kyungsoo truly wants to make it up to Jongin. 

So he decides that today is as good a day as any to turn those fantasies into reality. And throwing caution to the wind he moves his hands towards Jongin's, where he's gripping his hip for better leverage, and wraps around both of his wrists and slowly starts to guide them up to his throat. 

Jongin is momentarily confused about what Kyungsoo is doing, but as his hands apply pressure down on his throat from over Jongin's hands, he finally understands what his lover is trying to tell him and his jaw nearly hits the floor. 

It takes every ounce of self control for Kyungsoo to not laugh at the slack-jawed, comical look on Jongin's face, but he does control himself as he's a man on a mission now, who's really unsure about how his lover would take this proposal to experiment. 

He leaves Jongin's hands on his throat and starts to stroke his shoulders.

"Baby please! I  _ need  _ you to choke me with your big hands while you fuck me silly," he pleads, voice huskier and deeper than usual. 

Jongin whimpers. "What's gotten into you today, baby? You're driving me fucking crazy!" 

"Just...just fuck me anyway you like. I want to feel at your mercy, Jongin." 

Jongin doesn't need anymore convincing. 

He sinks his cock deep inside Kyungsoo and starts a punishing rhythm, putting all his strength into each and every thrust at the same time pressing down on his carotids on both sides of his neck, carefully leaving the windpipe untouched. 

Kyungsoo wasn't ready for the sensation that follows. At all. As his brain gets denied the precious oxygen, he feels a dizzy floating feeling, and with each thrust of Jongin's cock, it's like electricity is jolting through his whole body. 

Just a few seconds of this and then Jongin is letting go and he cries out at the loss of this euphoric feeling. 

Jongin seriously fears for his sanity now. He didn't know he'd be this sex-crazed. It's as if Kyungsoo has awakened a beast inside him that just wants to go on and never stop. 

"Gonna fuck you like this the whole day, baby," he grits out. 

Kyungsoo moans loudly in response and comes all over his belly and chest. 

Jongin is panting hard now, beads of sweat running down his back. He's drunk in this power over Kyungsoo, who's mewling weakly under him, face red from the lack of oxygen. 

He snaps his hip forward a few times and comes inside Kyungsoo with a guttural moan. 

  
  
  
  


Their second round is much slower and gentler love making, silently confessing their love to each other. After, Kyungsoo is lying on Jongin's chest. 

"Hyung, let's use my Gucci silk tie next time, okay?

Kyungsoo giggles and pinches Jongin's cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
